The present invention is directed to a method of installing a glass window in a soft auto top, and more particularly, to the incorporation of a metal ring between the soft top material and the glass window for proper bonding.
The attachment of a glass window in a soft auto top has been an age-old problem. Several previous methods of installing a glass window to a soft top include bonding the glass directly to the soft top using various glues silicones or other similar bonding agents. Another previous method includes taping the window directly to the soft top using double sided tape, such as 3M VHB tape. Still, other methods include bonding the window to the soft top using a thermally activated adhesive or tape, molding or encapsulating the window into the soft top, or clamping the window into the soft top using various fasteners.
Typically, soft auto tops are constructed using vinyl or canvas. Both of these materials are very difficult, if not impossible, to bond to a glass surface. Therefore, soft tops have traditionally had windows constructed of plastic so that they could be sewn into the auto top. However, the plastic windows tended to scratch and discolor easily, leading to severe impairment of vision. Because of this problem, consumers demanded auto tops having glass windows installed. This demand lead to auto top manufacturers to utilize the previously identified methods to install a glass window into a soft top, however, these prior methods have had numerous disadvantages and problems, including, a high rate of failure of the bond holding the window to the top, resulting in the window falling out of the top and/or leaking water into the vehicle. Another problem associated with prior methods is that they required expensive tooling and equipment to achieve the required bond between the glass and the soft top material. Prior methods required a high degree of skilled labor and these processes were very labor intensive. Yet, another problem is that it is difficult to replace a glass window in the same soft top in the event a window is broken or to have more than one window installed in the top.
Aesthetically, the outside joint between the soft top and the window is cosmetically unappealing. In addition, the use of clamps and fasteners are expensive when needed in low volumes, such as the after market or replacement top segment, which makes the top more expensive and less affordable for consumers. Consequently, a need exists for a new method for installing a glass window in a folding or removable soft auto top which addresses the problems associated with prior methods.